List of Copper Country mines
Many copper mines have existed in the Copper Country of Michigan. These include both large-scale commercial ventures and small operations. There are numerous ancient mine pits in and around the Copper Country area, especially on Isle Royale (several of these were developed). Numerous small modern diggings exist around the area as well, including some around Fort Wilkins and the Copper Harbor Light. Mines * Adventure mine - In Greenland, Michigan. * Ahmeek mine - in Ahmeek, Michigan * American Mining, Exploring, & Manufacturing Company mine - On Isle Royale National Park. * Amygdaloid & Isle Royale mine - On Amygdaloid Island, Isle Royale National Park * Arcadian mine - Near Hancock, Michigan. * Atlantic mine - Near Atlantic Mine, Michigan. * Baltic mine - In South Range, Michigan. * Calumet and Helca mines * Carp Lake Mine * Centennial mine - In Centennial Heights, Michigan, Calumet, Michigan and Kearsarge, Michigan. * Central mine * Champion mine - In Painesdale, Michigan. * Chicago & Isle Royale mine - On the northwest shore of Isle Royale National Park * Clark mine - Near Copper Harbor, Michigan * Cliff Mine - In abandoned Clifton, Michigan. Operated from 1845 to 1878. * Copper Falls mine - Eagle Harbor, Michigan * Datolite mine - On Isle Royale National Park * Delaware mine - In the abandoned town of Delaware, Michigan, twelve miles south of Copper Harbor. * Duncan's location - Near Duncan Bay on Isle Royale National Park * Gratiot mine * Eagle mine - A mine under construction since 2010 near Yellow Dog Plains. * Epidote mine - On Isle Royale National Park * Franklin mine - Bought by Quincy Mining Company in 1908. * Hiawatha Iron Ore Mine * Island mine - On Isle Royale National Park * Isle Royale mine - South of Houghton, Michigan * Lake Mine * Mandan Mine - In the now ghost town of Mandan, Michigan * Manganese mine - In the abandoned town of Manganese, Michigan, outside of Copper Harbor, near the Clark mine. * Mass Mine * Medora Mine * Mesnard mine - In Hancock, Michigan. Bought by Quincy Mine in 1897. * Michigan mine - In Rockland, Michigan * Minesota Mine - In Rockland, Michigan * Minong Mine - On Isle Royale National Park * Mohawk mine - In Mohawk, Michigan * National mine - In Rockland, Michigan * North Kearsarge mine - Kearsarge, Michigan and Ahmeek, Michigan * Nonesuch mine - Near Silver City, Michigan. Operated from 1867 to 1912. * Ogima Mine * Ojibway Mine * Osceola Mines - In Calumet, Michigan * Pewabic mine - One shaft north of theQuincy Mine, acquired by Quincy in 1891 and renamed to the Quincy #6 shaft. * Phoenix mine - in Phoenix, Michigan * Pontiac mine - Bought by Quincy Mine in 1897. * Quincy Mine - In Hancock, Michigan * Ransom Mine * Republic Mine * Rockland Mine - Opened in 1847 in Rockland, Michigan * Saginaw mine - On Isle Royale National Park * Scoville mine - Near Scoville Point in Rock Harbor, Michigan on Isle Royale National Park. * Seneca mine - In Mohawk, Michigan * Siskowit mine - In Rock Harbor on Isle Royale National Park * Siskiwit Mine * Smithwick mine - Near the end of Rock Harbor on Isle Royale National Park. * Tamarack mine * Victoria Mine - In Victoria, Michigan, closed in 1921 * Wendigo mine - In the settlement of Wendigo on Isle Royale. * White Pine Mine - Was the last mine to close in the Copper Country in 1995. Located in Ontonagon County * Wolverine Mine - East of Kearsarge, Michigan See also * List of Copper Country smelters * List of Copper Country mills Category:Lists